custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kana (Southern Continent)
Kana are a Matoran villages on the Southern Continent. Description Kana are a basic form of civilization with primitive tools and skills. However, each Kana is unique and uses different materials to complete required tasks. For example, a Kana in a forest would make its huts out of wood, and a Kana in a grassland would make its huts out of woven grass. Kana are normally one half to three mios wide, and circular in shape. In the center is a pedistol that contains the Guardian's Toa Stone. The center is surrounded by huts, which serve mainly as living space. On the outskirts of Kana there are Rahi fields and agricultural centers where the Matoran grow their food. Infrastructure Kana are arranged so that certain beings are in places of power, in a decending line. The elder The elder is the head of the Kana. He makes decisions for the Kana, such as who to ally with, who to go to war with, and other diplomatic issues. The elder is usually one of the oldest matoran in the village, and the title is passed on to a successor when the current elder dies. The successor is normally chosen by the current elder, though a few exceptions have been made. The Guardian Guardians are Toa tasked with deffending their Kana against enemies and dangers. The Guardian is always the same element as the village he or she protects. The shaman A 'Medicine Matoran', the shaman have a strange connection to nature and the Great Beings. Shamans are able to predict the weather and some forms of danger, and also have a talent for healing. Some Shamans have even been able to predict the future. A Shaman will take an apprentice at some point in their career, and will pass on what they know to their apprentice. When the apprentice is fully trained, he or she will serve alongside his or her master until the latter dies. However, there have been a few cases where the Shaman retired, and leaves the Shaman's hut for another, so he or she can spend his or her final days in peace. The scribe The scribe is tasked with recording all of the Kana's history. This is done using a black liquidy material known as Dark Protodermis (Not to be confused with Shadow Protodermis), which can be shaped into letters on a piece of parchment (made from the tall grasses around the Kana). The scribe must be well schooled and have a good memory. The scribe's successor is usually picked by the scribe, though certain circumstances might prevent this. Villagers Common Matoran, who inhabit the Kana and serve in various positions, such as food gatherers, Manas drivers, and sentries. Each of these jobs are important, so many Matoran plan for a specific position when they are of age. New villagers appear from The Shrine at random intervals, though the Shaman can predict when a villager of his or her own element will appear. A group of villagers is then sent to welcome the new Matoran and guide them to the Kana. Known Kana *Le-Kana *Av-Kana *Ga-Kana *Po-Kana *Ba-Kana *De-Kana *Ta-Kana (Destroyed) *Onu-Kana (Destroyed) *Ko-Kana (Destroyed) *Ce-Kana (Destroyed) Trivia *The plural form of Kana is Kana See Also *Guardians *Southern Continent (Invasion Arc) Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Locations Category:Invasion Arc